


On the Ball

by methylviolet10b



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: It should have been a simple arrest.  Written for JWP #9.





	On the Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Probably very silly. Written in a complete rush. And absolutely no beta. Written in a huge rush. Be very afraid. I know I am.
> 
> Author's Notes: Written for JWP 2017 #9: I Never Get Your Limits. A character's hidden talent saves the day. The talent, and the character, is up to you, as well as what constitutes 'saves the day'. The last time I did this prompt, there was [clowning around](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1894500). This time...well, there's still fun and games.

It should have been a simple arrest, but somehow it rarely is with Mr Sherlock Holmes. Our rougher sorts might go armed in public places, and even in their homes. But a wealthy lord, confronted in the billiard-room of his own London townhouse? I wouldn’t have thought it. Yet there he was, pulling a revolver out of his stylish coat and raising it to point at – Mr Holmes? Doctor Watson? The both of them? I wasn’t sure, and I wasn’t going to wait to be sure, either. I had a billiard-ball in my hand the moment I saw the gun, and I let it fly before his lordship could finish aiming.  
  
“Where did you learn to throw like that, Inspector?” Doctor Watson asked me quietly as two of my constables escorted the darbied-and-subdued lord from the room. His forehead was still bleeding heavily enough that the bandages Doctor Watson had dressed the wound with showed crimson spots.   
  
I gave him a little smile, but declined to answer. “It was just a lucky throw, Doctor. I’m glad no one was hurt.”  
  
“Except for Lord Allan,” Mr Holmes observed wryly, “and I rather think he deserved it. Still, Lestrade, I think Watson and your fellow Yarders will think twice before taking you on in a game of darts.”  
  
Doctor Watson nodded. “Or billiards.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 9, 2017.


End file.
